Under the Sea
(Kids Mode) |artist = Roderick Sanford (2016) Samuel E. Wright (Disney) |year = 1989 (2015) |dg = (2016) / (JDDP) |mode = Solo (2016) Duet (JDDP) |pc= (2016) |gc= (2016) |lc=Sea Blue (2016) |perf = '''JDDP' Caitlyn Santiago (P1) Richard Curtis (P2) 2016 Laure Dary |nowc = UnderTheSea |nogm=5 (2016) 1 (JDDP) |pictos= 138 (2016) 69 (JDDP P1) 71 (JDDP P2) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robson (JDDP)|tvfilm = The Little Mermaid|from = the film|difficulty = 2 (JDDP)|effort = 2 (JDDP)|mc = }}"Under the Sea" by Samuel E. Wright from the soundtrack of movie The Little Mermaid is featured on Just Dance: Disney Party, Just Dance 2016, Just Dance Now, Just Dance Unlimited, and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance: Disney Party The dancers are a girl and a boy respectively, which represent Ariel and Sebastian respectively. 'P1' P1 represents Ariel. She wears an aqua dress, a colorful headpiece and purple flats. 'P2' P2 represents Sebastian. He wears a red suit and a red hat. Just Dance 2016 The dancer is basically the same design as Ariel, as she has long red curly hair, a purple seashell bra, and a green mermaid tail. She also has white arms and a white face, but a peach-colored body. Background Just Dance: Disney Party The duo seem to be the ocean floor, most likely where the movie takes place. Characters from it appear in the background every now and then. Just Dance 2016 Ariel is on the ocean floor, sitting on a rock. There are many fish swimming, there are a few plants, and Sebastian is singing the song. Gold Moves Just Dance: Disney Party There is 1 '''Gold Move' in this routine. Only Gold Move: Shake your arms vigorously, as if you were playing the drums. under the sea disney gm.png|Only Gold Move Just Dance 2016 There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Spin your arms high in the air. Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5: While shaking your tail, move your right hand to the right with your left hand behind your head. UTS GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Ariel_gm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game UTS GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 3, 4 and 5 Ariel_gm345.gif|Gold Moves 3, 4, and 5 in-game Dance Quests Under the Sea appears in the following Dance Quests ''maps: *Keyboard Trivia * This is the second routine to feature a mermaid as a playable dancer, following ''Somethin' Stupid. However, in this routine, the tail seems to be real whereas in Somethin' Stupid, it was just a skirt resembling a mermaid's tail. * This is the first time in which a seated routine is a Classic routine. It is also the second seated routine, after Diamonds (Seated Dance). It is followed by Teacher (Car Version) and What Is Love (Car Version). * All of the pictograms in the main series routine feature a mermaid's tail. * In Just Dance 2016, the song is a cover, and not the original. ** When looking at the credits, it doesn't appear as a cover. * This is the fifth song from a Disney production after ''This is Halloween'', Prince Ali, Let It Go, and Junto A Ti. * Disney helped in making the background for this song. * This is the eighth routine in the Just Dance series to have dancers that represent those with official names, after Just Mario, Prince Ali, Ghostbusters, Let It Go, Ievan Polkka, Balkan Blast Remix, and You’re The One That I Want. * In the beta version, there is an incorrect pictogram. * If you look at the pictogram names from the song's Just Dance Now files, you will see that two pictograms are named after Ariel and the song's name. * One line of the lyrics says Life is bubbles instead of Life is '''the' bubbles''. * Especially in the Just Dance 2016 cover, the dancer's feet is visible, slightly ruining the effect of the dancer being a mermaid. Gallery UnderTheSeaSqu.png|''Under the Sea'' UTS Menu.gif|''Under the Sea'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu Untitled1122.png|''Under the Sea'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu tex1_64x64_m_56cefcfd638f775e_14.png|Menu bkg (7th Gen) Underthesea cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Underthesea cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 281.png|Avatar 200281.png|Golden avatar 300281.png|Diamond avatar Uts jd2016 v1.png|Gameplay 1 Sssdfg.png|Pictogram error UTS jd2016.png Under The Sea-0.png under the sea pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms UnderTheSea.png|Background Videos Official Audio The_Little_Mermaid_-_Under_the_Sea Under The Sea (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Under the Sea - Gameplay Teaser (US) Under the Sea - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays ' ' Just Dance Disney Party Under the Sea Just Dance Disney Party In Fondo Al Mar (Under The Sea - Italian Version) 'Main series' Just Dance 2016 - Under The Sea - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Under The Sea (720p 60fps) Just Dance 2017- Under the Sea by Disney's The Little Mermaid - 5 stars Under The Sea - Just Dance 2018- Kids Mode References Site Navigation it:Under the Sea Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Disney Category:Reggae Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Disney Party Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Caitlyn Santiago Category:Laure Dary Category:Richard Curtis Category:Covered Category:Shortened Songs Category:Kids Mode